


霸道总裁的虐恋情人

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 其实是个坑，只有第一章。我先发了算了。反正也不会填。
Relationships: 曹操/刘备
Kudos: 14





	霸道总裁的虐恋情人

看着面前人嘴角逐渐堆起的笑容，刘备在心里叹了口气。  
就算是转世到了一千八百年后，这段孽缘还是没有办法彻底了结。虽然此时此刻的他已经是一家公司的总裁，平时看似霸气十足，但是此时此刻面对这位前来应聘的新人，仿佛又回到了当年一样，气短了三分。  
“孟德，难怪你有那么好的工作不做，非要跳槽到这里应聘秘书。现在我算是懂了。”他把身子陷入椅子里，语气慵懒。  
曹操转世的年轻人笑容愈发放肆，两手撑着桌子，把文件往前推了推，俯下身看着椅子里的雇主。  
“知道的话，就赶紧签字吧。”  
“你怎么知道我一定要雇你？”  
“这有什么悬念吗？”曹操笑着，伸出手来挑起刘备的下巴。  
刘备伸手去打，却被躲开了，反而被捉了手，放在曹操唇边吻。  
“我啊……想这一天很久了。”  
“想哪一天，在我手下打工？”刘备故作冷嘲热讽之态。  
“那倒无所谓。”曹操一片腿，大大咧咧地上了桌，手抚上了刘备的脸颊，“主要是有你在。”  
心里波澜再起。说不喜欢他是假的，说不恨他也是假的。恨就恨他和自己相反之处太多，恨他们都是当时英雄，终究只能相见沙场，不能把盏言欢。而事到如今……  
曹操的吻落下来的时候他没有躲，而是顺从地迎了上去。曹操不知道什么时候已经跳进了桌子里面，按着他的肩膀，疯狂地亲吻着。当他从几乎窒息的吻里面挣脱开来的时候，上衣已经被除去了大半。  
“别得寸进尺，我还没签字呢。”  
“你会签字的，我会让你签的。”曹操已经脱得上身赤条条的，露出健硕的胸肌。  
刘备情不自禁地摸了上去，男人的气息让他血液上涌，在这最不该动情的时候变得难以自持。  
曹操把他压在椅子里，再次用力的亲吻抚摸，解开他的腰带。刘备按着他的手，挣扎了半天，才挤出一句话。  
“至少关了……监控……”  
“哦？”曹操回头看了看电脑，忽然露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
“你办公室的电脑应该和总控制台连着吧？”  
“是啊，怎么……”  
曹操不愧是搞软件工程的大牛公司的重要成员，三下两下便调出了监控程序，更神奇的是，他不知道用了什么手法，居然调出了刘备的房间的监控摄像头中显示的画面。  
“行了，接下来，房间里的监控只有你这台电脑显示了。”曹操满意地舔舔嘴唇，“这下你不用担心了吧？”  
一边说话的时候他已经解开了裤腰带，裤子顺着腿滑落下来，那巨大的阴茎弹跳出来，在刘备眼前一抖一抖，散发着男人的气息。  
“还记得当年是怎么用嘴服侍这东西的么？”  
刘备伸出一只手，握着那热乎乎的阴茎，当年的欢愉再次呈现在脑海中——若说一开始一点屈辱都没有是假的，但是后来那真心实意的享受，也确有其事。  
他张开嘴，把那巨物容纳入口中，上下舔弄。但是他的嘴不足以完全吞下整个阴茎，才含到一半，涎水便沿着嘴角流了下来。  
“总裁在自己的办公室给新来的应聘人员做口活，这可真是刺激。”曹操眯起眼睛，笑着抚摸着刘备的头发。  
刘备想要松口说话，却被他按住了后脑，动弹不得，只能继续舔弄。越是这样，他的欲望便是被激发得无法抑制，很快下体也硬得发疼。  
曹操早就注意到了这一点，脱了鞋子，用脚趾拨弄刘备的阴茎。  
“已经这么硬了，看来你是急着被我插进去？”  
“唔……”  
曹操退出阴茎，吻了吻刘备的唇，把他按到桌上，背对着自己。他的两手捏弄着刘备的乳头，用力往外扯，扯得刘备疼得呻吟不止，才慢慢放松下来，又是一阵粗暴的按揉。  
“我为了应聘这个职位，特意读了很多专业方面的书籍，不但是工作方面的，还有怎么伺候总裁的个人生活。”曹操笑道，“像你这样的总裁，需要一些特别服务。”  
疼痛的确让刘备更加兴奋。他和曹操相处的时间虽然不算很长，但是对于床笫之间的事情，曹操再了解不过了。此时被用力按压着阴囊，那种刺激感，也是只有这个老敌人兼老情人才能给予的。  
“啊……”  
刘备把额头抵在桌上，痛苦而又兴奋地呻吟着。曹操有力的手在他身上毫不留情地捏弄击打，很快一片片红印留在白皙的皮肤上。  
“连这里都有反应了，看起来我这一次不需要花太多功夫调教你。”曹操的手指在股缝间滑动，碰触着那入口处柔软的皮肤。  
“你轻点，很久没做过了……”  
“轻点你怎么爽？”曹操说着，阴茎已经抵上了刘备的肛口，上下摩擦不止，“还记得你以前么？一插进去你就带着哭腔求我快点，现在想必也是这样。”  
刘备涨红了脸，用手分开自己的臀瓣，邀请曹操进入。  
那硕物慢慢挤入甬道的时候是有一些疼痛，但是曹操完全没有给他适应的机会，接下来便是一阵狂风暴雨的抽送。  
“啊…………”刘备虽然努力遏制，还是忍不住叫出声来，快感和疼痛同时在他体内翻搅，感觉肠道里面着了火一样，从来没有这样激烈和疯狂，而且是毫无准备地。  
“慢、慢一点……”  
“完全慢不下来，玄德的身体还是这么让人销魂。”曹操喘息道，一边用手指拨弄他的乳头，“一插进去就忍不住想要横冲直撞。”  
“啊……啊……”刘备张大嘴喘息着，眼前一阵阵眩晕，体内剧烈地抽动着，柔软的肠壁被那凶器顶弄翻搅，习惯性地想要将它挤出去，却只能徒劳地任凭那势不可挡的阴茎蹂躏。在这样的挣扎中，肉体碰撞的快感更加明显。  
曹操俯下身，点了几下鼠标，刘备力不从心，根本没有精力注意曹操做了什么。曹操扳着他的下巴，令他看向那屏幕。  
刘备不禁被屏幕上的场景搞得脸红了几分——三个摄像头一个对准了他的脸，一个对准了曹操的后背，还有一个从侧面拍摄，全方位无死角地展现了自己被曹操玩弄的样子。  
“你把这东西关了……”刘备去抢夺鼠标，却被曹操按住了手，后穴一空，他被推上了桌子，又猛地翻了个身。曹操整个人跳上来，压上了他的身体。  
他的两腿被迫大大分开，头向后仰去，看着屏幕上的其中一个摄像头对准了自己的肛门被曹操插入的位置，肉体交合的样子暴露在眼前，看得十分清楚。他不禁闭上眼，侧过头去。曹操却仍旧按着他的头，继续逼迫他看着屏幕。  
“睁眼看着你是怎么被我操弄的。”  
虽然羞耻，但是不得不说，那快感也是无法抵御的。他睁开眼，盯着屏幕上，自己肛门里那出出进进的巨物，水声和撞击声清晰可闻，这淫靡的场景不禁让刘备下体一阵发紧。他不自觉地伸手去抚慰自己的下体，却被曹操按住了手腕。  
“还记得以前你是怎么被我弄到不用前面就可以射精的么？”曹操眯眼道，另一只手开始轮流掐刘备的两个乳头，“如果不记得了，我可以帮你想起来。”  
“你……你真是禽兽……”刘备咬着牙，低声道。  
“哈，这个你倒是记得。也好，如果你不喜欢，我这就走。反正现在是你说了算，不是我。”说着曹操把阴茎抽了出来，作势要走。  
“你给我回来。”后穴突然变空，正在兴头上忽然冷下来的滋味更是难耐，刘备的脸颊泛红，目光躲开曹操的眼睛，盯着屏幕上自己无法合拢的穴口，艰难地咽了口唾沫。  
“你到底要怎么样，我的老总？”  
“继续……”  
“继续什么？”曹操一脸坏笑地明知故问。  
刘备白了他一眼，嘴角微微勾起一个笑容。  
“有始有终，和我做了就要做到底。”  
“做完了就要赶我走了？你们这些大公司向来都用临时工，赚够了就一脚踢开，我可不上这个当。”曹操用手一边漫不经心地玩弄着刘备穴口的软肉，一边轻声说，“你得先签字才行。”  
如果这个人整天在自己身边，还不知道有多少花样。虽然和以前不同，现在的自己是老板，但是在床上，他似乎顺理成章地，就要甘心做曹操的玩物，而且每每从其中得到快感。若说一开始还心有不甘，后来似乎也就习惯了。那时候还能骗自己说是忍辱负重不得不如此，但如今自己有了选择权，他却觉得自己舍不下那个人了。  
他了解曹操内心的温情，只是那时大局不能够容许这样的温情滋生，而现在……  
也罢，也许这就叫孽缘。  
“我若是说不签呢？”刘备还是故意这样说道。  
“刚刚的录像，我已经保存到了安全的地方……”曹操慢条斯理地说。  
“你这是在要挟我？”  
“是你以小人之心度君子之腹，这种事我才不干。我只是说，这录像我可以留个纪念。”曹操俯下身，亲吻着刘备的唇和脸颊，一边轻轻抚摸他的胸口和脖颈，“不过我知道，你不会拒绝我的。”  
刘备闭上眼：“至少做完这次再说，算你的试用期。”  
“那好，我就相信老总你的一片诚意。”曹操笑着挺身，再次把自己的阴茎送入刘备的甬道之内。  
“唔……”刘备微微一皱眉，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得这次曹操的那物更大了几分。  
“好紧……一看就是很久没用过了……真是浪费。”曹操的吻雨点般落下来，“不过没关系，以后你每天都会享受到这些。”  
快感冲击着刘备的头脑，他已经听不大清楚曹操到底在说什么，只是盲目地扭着腰肢，配合曹操的插入。眼睛的余光扫过屏幕，他看到曹操的整根阴茎全部没入自己身体，然后再猛地抽出，直到几乎全部抽离，又瞬间整根顶回去。他的两腿的肌肉在微微发抖，浑身布满了一层汗水。  
“玄德……”曹操呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，亲吻着刘备的胸口和脖子，含着乳头，用舌尖拨弄。刘备已经顾不得外面是不是能听到，放开了音量来释放自己的快感。  
“用力……啊……我、我马上就要……”  
话还没说完，曹操却故意慢了下来，刘备的呻吟几乎变成哀求的哭声。被操弄得浑身无力，没有办法再去强迫什么，突然被剥夺了大半的快感的刘备只能低声哀求曹操继续给他。  
曹操的大手揉捏着被玩弄的发红的屁股，另一只手从笔筒里抽出一根笔来。  
“试用期满之前就得签字，这是规矩。”  
“好……我签就是。”刘备伸手去接，却被曹操推开了。  
“这么签多没意思，我们来点有趣的。”  
刘备还没搞清楚，便被曹操拉了起来，跪在桌上。曹操按着他的背，让他弯下身，把笔末端对准了他的肛门。  
“你……”眼看着镜头里圆珠笔半截没入身体，曹操又坏心地来回抽插了几下，刚刚被那硕物撑大的后穴还没有完全恢复原来的模样，一时间那笔的进出让他毫无感觉。  
“夹紧了，用这里签。”  
“你……这要怎么签，我连纸都看不见，再说弄脏了怎么办？”刘备脸红，大声抗议道。  
曹操抽出纸巾擦了擦臀缝里，“我知道你会有办法的，至于弄脏——夹紧了就不会有东西流出来了。”  
“你知道我夹不紧……现在这样子……”  
“这也是训练的一部分，没关系，以后有的是时间慢慢来。”曹操笑眯眯地说。  
那被控制的感觉让他在耻辱中生发出快感，曹操淫猥的目光居然让他下体一阵阵发胀。他内心深处认识到，自己也想这样好久了，只是身边缺一个能够开发他的身体，满足他的癖好的人。  
而那个人，其实早在很多年前，就已经为他准备好了。只可惜，那个时候，并不是享受床笫之乐的好机会。  
不过现在是了。  
刘备努力收紧了肌肉，可是粘液在圆珠笔上，还是滑溜溜的，身体稍微下沉一点，笔就会深入一些，完全无法着力写字。  
“不行啊……”刘备满头是汗，曹操只是不紧不慢地微笑着。  
“屁眼已经被我干的这么松，连一根笔都夹不住了？那以后怎么让我爽呢？”  
“唔……”刘备涨红了脸，用力去夹紧那笔，低着头看着签名栏，小心翼翼地一点点签下歪歪扭扭的名字。当他签好的时候，那笔已经几乎全部没入肛门里。  
“好了。”曹操抓了那张纸，塞入自己的公文包里，翻身跳上桌子。刘备还趴伏在那里，那根圆珠笔已经被他用力推了出去，掉在地上。曹操也没多说话，再次将自己的阴茎置入那微张的穴口里。  
一阵疯狂的抽送让刘备两腿无力，曹操扶着他的腰，才不至于让他彻底软下去。就在他即将达到高潮的时候，曹操却喘着粗气，将精华全部注入他的体内。紧接着曹操慢慢地退了出来，却还跨在他腰上，伸手攥了他的阴茎。  
“用力，把我的精液排出来。”曹操一边命令道，一边用手替他解决。  
虽然不满于后穴的空荡荡的感觉，但是即将高潮的刘备已经顾不得挑剔，何况曹操的手活也是相当出色。曹操扯着他的头发，让他看着自己的肛门流出白浊的液体，一边加快了手上的动作。  
“我射了好多。好久没做了，这一次都给了你。”曹操笑道，“里面还有。你的小嘴可真贪吃，居然全都吞下去了，现在给我吐出来。”  
白色的精液顺着大腿滑下来，有些痒痒的，又刺激了快感。曹操一边加重了揉弄，一边将另一只手的两只手指插了进去，向下弯了弯，准确无误地顶中了那个敏感的凹陷。  
刘备几乎要哭出声来，在前后双重夹击下，很快便射了出来。  
迷迷糊糊之间，他觉得自己被放在了椅子里。耳边响起曹操悉悉簌簌穿衣服的声音。  
“老总忙了一天也辛苦了，就让我送你回去吧。”  
刘备疲惫地笑了笑，“你知道我住在哪？”  
“我不知道，不过这不重要。以后我们就要同居了，你去我那里或者我去你那里没什么区别。今天晚上就到我家，我还给你准备了很多有趣的东西呢。”  
看着刘备无奈的眼神，曹操又满意地微笑起来。

跟着曹操下楼的时候，刘备心里是偷笑的。疲劳劲一过，随之而来的是再次燃起的欲望之火。这些年来忙着创业，身边没有合适的人，也就疏忽了身体的需要，如今老情人出现在面前，所有被压抑的热情，都一瞬间被挑逗起来。  
身为总裁刘备也是有自己的专属司机的，不过此时此刻他只是在下楼的时候发了条短信。想必自己的司机知道可以放假一天，也会很开心的。  
跟着曹操穿过停车场，一直往前走，周围都没什么车了，又七拐八拐，一直走到一处也不晓得可不可以停车的草坪上，树底下停着一辆奔驰。  
“你把车停这么远，是笑话我公司停车场太小吗？”刘备嗤笑道。  
“哪敢，我是担心老总你尴尬。”  
“我尴尬什么？你这车是不错，但是我还不至于连这个都开不起。”  
“你财大气粗，”曹操笑着开了车门，把刘备让上了后座，自己也跟了上去，“我不敢跟你比豪车。我是怕别人看到你在车里的样子让你尴尬。”  
说话间曹操不知道从哪里拿出一个小布袋，同时嘴唇凑了上来。刘备下意识地回应他的亲吻，同时觉得凉凉的东西贴着后腰，往裤子里面进，腰带也被松开了。  
“等下……”  
刘备被按倒在后座上，车门呯地关上，他的裤子被扯下大半。这时候他才看清曹操手里的东西，是一根粗大的仿真假阳具，还连着电线，看起来是有振动功能的。  
还没等他抗议，那巨物已经顺着股缝间探了进去，顶在刚刚被开拓过的肛口，稍稍用力，便挤进去大半。  
“你居然在车里……”  
“说过了怕你尴尬嘛。”曹操坏笑着，一边摸着刘备光滑的臀部，一边去解他的衣扣。  
“你还要干什么？”  
“还有别的道具呢，不全副武装上怎么带你回去？”  
乳头微微一疼，刘备低头看去，见那樱红之上多了一个钢夹，下面连着一颗钢珠，通着电线。  
当然这还不算完，最后曹操又用两个铁箍套住了刘备的阴茎，才往后靠了靠，测过身去往车载充电电源那里插了些什么。刘备看到，所有的电线都连在一起，接着车载电源。  
“车子启动的时候，你就会品尝到销魂的滋味了。我特意为你准备的，怎么样？”  
刘备不知说什么，只是任凭曹操帮他提好裤子，系上几个衬衫扣，整了整西装，这样至少从外面看不出来他的羞耻模样。曹操又拉过安全带，扣上，从一侧的安全带扣下面扯出一个皮圈来。  
刘备的手腕被抓住，套在皮圈里，咔嗒一声扣上。他这才意识到这个本不该在这里的束缚器具也是曹操特意准备的。  
两只手被牢牢固定在两边，无法碰触自己的身体，刘备挑了挑嘴唇：“你对我还真是用心。”  
“我何时对你不用心过？只是你都不领我的情。”  
刘备苦笑着摇摇头。曹操退出后座，上了驾驶位。  
启动按钮被按下的一刻，刘备差点叫出声来。刺激感如同电流游遍全身，敏感点被串起来，让他战栗不已。乳头和阴茎的振动已经让他呼吸紧促，而后穴里搅动震颤的假阳具，简直让他不由自主发起抖来。  
“啊……啊……”他的喉咙里发出隐约的呻吟。  
曹操回头一笑：“看起来老总还是不够满意，我把档位调大一点。”  
“不要……”抗议并没有阻止曹操的动作，那振动感一路攀升。刘备的头向后仰去，两手攥紧，想要从这强劲的刺激感中脱身，但是毫无办法。  
“我家离这里不远，稍稍忍耐一下就好。”  
刘备看了一眼曹操的导航——上面显示时间二十分钟，似乎还好。他刚想松口气，车子启动，在草坪上一颠簸，那阳具在体内顶了几顶，正好转动到敏感之处，刘备终于忍不住呻吟出来。  
“这就对了嘛，诚实一点没有坏处的。”曹操笑眯眯地一脚油门上了路。  
不知道曹操用了什么控制，几处刺激此起彼伏，时快时慢，体内那假阳具的转动竟然还有不同的频率。没多久刘备便大汗淋漓，不住地喘息。  
“受不了了？没关系，就要到家了。”  
刘备抬眼看了看时钟，大概还有六七分钟的路程，正在心里庆幸，忽然眼看着前面指示直走的地方，曹操却打了右转灯。  
“你去哪？”  
“绕个路。”曹操一咧嘴，转向了一条小巷。那里似乎正在施工，而且路十分不平，颠簸不说，还走走停停。曹操故意加速减速，加上上下颠动，刘备体内的每一寸褶皱都被那假阳具顶弄到了，好几次他几乎觉得自己就要达到高潮。  
“你……混蛋……”  
“听你的声音，似乎差不多了，我帮你加把劲。”曹操说着，拧了拧一个控制钮。顿时所有的刺激都增加到最大，乳头如同被通了电，而阴茎的振动让他连小腹都觉得颤动不已，体内的假阳具更是如同钻头般，在肠内肆虐。  
“啊啊……不……要……快要……”近似于哭喊的呻吟当中，刘备身体紧绷，达到了高潮。  
“想不到玄德的身体如此敏感，被道具都能弄到这份上。”曹操笑道，减慢了速度。  
“让这些……停下来……”  
“回家之前是停不下来的。”  
刘备咬紧牙关，刺激让他身体一阵阵发抖，可是没有办法挣脱。其实他已经注意到，自己只要弯弯手指，就能够按开皮圈上的扣子，可是他还是选择了忍受这样的折磨，享受这折磨带来的快感。  
不久以后下体又硬了起来。却在这时候，振动停止了。刘备这才注意到，汽车已经进了车库。  
跟着曹操上楼的时候，每走一步，体内的假阳具都会点起一把欲望之火。刚刚到了客厅，曹操轻轻咳嗽了一声：“跪下。”  
那种威严和温柔并存的眼神让刘备无法抗拒，他跪了下来，曹操扯下他的西装和衬衫，揉弄着他的乳头。  
“从此以后在这里，你就是我的奴隶。只要你进来，就必须跪着，或者四肢着地，没我的允许不能站起来，听到了吗？”  
“是，主人。”  
“别人可以叫我主人。”曹操眯起眼睛，“只有你，得叫我陛下。”  
时隔多年，曹操还是如此精准地抓到了他的屈辱点和兴奋点。若无其事叫曹操主人的刘备听了这话，脸腾地红了，半晌叫不出口。曹操冷冷笑了笑，一把捏了他的两腮。  
“你不是一直说我是逆贼么？既然你说我想当皇帝，那就当我是皇帝好了。”  
“唔……”刘备咬了咬牙，声音小得连自己都听不清，“陛下。”  
“大声一些！”  
“……陛下。”其实也不过是游戏而已，只是想不到还没开始，自己就玩的太入戏了。  
曹操仰天大笑：“好，我喜欢。记得你也要自称臣……不，自称奴婢。”  
说着他俯下身去，除了刘备的裤子，还有身上的道具。把他推到一旁的沙发上，自己开始解裤子。  
“等下，安全词？”  
“千秋万代。”  
刘备也忍不住笑了。  
曹操深吸了一口气，一挺身，将自己的硕物贯入了刘备体内，看起来他已经忍耐了很久了。刘备刚刚重新被激起的欲望此时正在迅速增长，被那滚热的巨物顶弄之间，一双手又上下游走，触遍全身。刘备扭动屁股，迎合曹操的插入。  
曹操一边抽插，一边拽过旁边的无线键盘和鼠标。一阵鼓捣以后，电视亮了，刘备看到白天的录像——自己被曹操按在办公桌上，肛门里面进出着那硕大之物；自己满脸涨红，一副沉醉的表情，张着嘴呻吟不止，偶尔还请求曹操快一点。  
“看自己这副样子，觉得如何？”  
刘备不说话，曹操笑着掐了一把他的屁股，“你就是喜欢被我这样玩。”  
“是的……陛下。”说出这个词的时候，刘备仍旧觉得脸上火辣辣的。  
“什么是的？”  
“奴婢喜欢被陛下这样玩。”  
“很好，那我就尽可能满足你。”说着曹操猛地抽出，把刘备拉着躺到地上，拉起他的臀部，弯折起他的身子来，从上至下，整根插入抽出。刘备眼中含泪，尽量张大腿配合他，那横冲直撞带来的些许疼痛和极端的快感让他无法排解，只能用两手拼命抓着地毯，几乎要从上面扯下一把毛来。  
“虽然你已经射过两次了，不过这一次我一定要让你被我干到射出来。”曹操一边加紧攻势，一边气喘吁吁道，“你的身体淫荡得很。”  
刘备抓紧了曹操的手腕，他的眼前已经开始有些模糊，衬托得快感愈发清晰。他肆无忌惮地叫喊着，两脚绷直，双腿夹紧了曹操的两肋。的确，后穴的疯狂抽插让他几乎达到了边缘，但是还缺一点什么，一点点东西，就能让他攀上顶峰。  
“你可真美，玄德，我太喜欢你的身体了。这样吧，我封你个侯爵当如何？”  
“唔……”  
“就叫‘艳菊侯’你看如何？”曹操说罢放声大笑，一边抚摸着两人交合之处，“这可是配得上你的称号。”  
仍旧是这样恰到好处的淫词浪语，是只属于他们之间的情趣，一点点羞辱带来的是巨大的快感，加上曹操那若有似无的触碰，成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他被推上了高潮，胸前和脖子上湿淋淋的，洒满了自己的精液。  
高潮中他的后穴紧了又紧，曹操终于也忍不住，再次在他的体内释放。  
刘备瘫倒在地上，喘息了片刻，才抬起头来，看着坐在沙发上，也气喘吁吁满头大汗的曹操。  
“怎么，喜欢这个封号么？还不起来谢恩？”  
刘备半伏半跪：“谢陛下。”  
此时他可以感觉到顺着菊穴流出的男人的精华，而胸口残留的精液也弄得他感觉痒痒的。身体上沾满淫靡的气味，唇舌还在被曹操的手指玩弄，唾液顺着嘴角拉出一道银丝——这一切都让此时此刻的他感到愈发满足——虽然那虚掩的门仿佛一个定时炸弹一般，让他忍不住瞟上几眼，但曹操已经控制了局势。


End file.
